


Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

by Supergirl6396



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl6396/pseuds/Supergirl6396
Summary: In one world Mon El fell to Earth and was found by Supergirl, in another he was found by Superman and trained. Now he's in National City and Kara must learn to deal with it. Rao help her...





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter1: Girl Meets Boy

Kara

You may know me I am, Kara Danvers or better known as Kara zor-el. Superman’s less than famous cousin. I came to earth to protect Clark but my pod got knocked off course. I have always hated being known as just his cousin, I want to be known as my own person. So as of last year I become National City’s hero after I saved a falling plane that held my adoptive sister Alex. One of my friends made me the suit with House of El and from that day I became SUPERGIRL.

My life has not been the most straight forward, some things have suffered for my alien ways, the main thing being my love life. How does an alien be with a human when I would have to tell them my biggest secret and if that ends badly I could be exposed. There is also the risk of my super strength since I could break every bone in their body.

At this moment in time I am sitting in a alien bar with my sister and her girlfriend Maggie. Winn and his girlfriend Lyra, an alien and James who I was dating but it didn’t work out. But there was never a risk of him telling my secret, he is one of my best friends who I liked but we were just too different. 

We are sat in the bar with James and me starting to feel like the third wheel with the two very loving couples. Don’t get me wrong I’m   
happy for them but after James and I broke up its strange. The person behind the bar has caught my eye a couple of times but not in a good way. He’s new here as I have seen him in here before; he seems to be a hit with the ladies. I recognize him but I don’t know where from. 

“Who’s caught your eye Kara? ” Alex questioned with a laugh following her sister eyes to the bartender.

“Nothing like Alex, I just recognize the bartender but I don’t know where from,” Kara answered.

“Oh, you mean Mon El? Apparently he fell to earth a couple of months ago back from a planet called Daxam, have you heard of it?” Maggie piped in before Alex could speak.

“He’s a daxamite?!” Kara spoke a bit to loudly making people turn towards her including Mon El who gave her a confused look making Kara go even paler then she was before.

“Shhh Kara,” Alex said quickly looking around towards the bar to see Mon El had disappeared

“Have you meet him before, Kara? I’ve seen him a couple times around here, he seems a right frat boy,” Lyra asked Kara. 

“Yes I think I have, my mother took me to the sister planet of Krypton and I met their king and queen along with the young prince. When Krypton was destroyed, Daxam was destroyed too. I heard that the prince had escaped and that he was the universe’s biggest frat boy. I think he’s the prince of Daxam,” Kara explained. “He looks a bit different now though, I mean he looked innocent back then but now he looks like he loves the women and himself.” 

 

Mon El 

You may not know me but I am Mon El, the Prince of Daxam. I arrived on earth two months ago and was found by none other than a Kryptonian. He explained that my home plant had been destroyed by the destruction from Krypton. He trained me to fight and defend myself.

He sent me to National City to be watched over by his cousin, I hope she’s gorgeous. She was meant to meet me when I came but she never showed up, so much of a hero she is. So I found a job and got my own place. I now work in a alien bar and serve alien drinks.

 

I am stood behind the bar there is a lot of pretty ladies in the bar tonight there is a group of people sitting over I can tell one of them is alien but the other one all look normal. There are two sitting close together, I gather they are together but the other lady sitting who looks very pretty. They are talking although the pretty one keeps looking over. Then suddenly I hear her shout he’s a daxamite. 

 

Is she talking about me? I don’t want anyone to know that I’m a Daxamite and especially that I’m the prince. I quickly head out of sight. One of the men came over to the bar and one of the other bartenders serve him.

“I will take the drinks over to the table,” I say to my work colleague I pick up the drinks. When they see me coming they fall silent. So they were talking about me. 

“Here are your drinks,” I say as I put the tray on the table with the drinks on I turn to her. “Would I be able to talk to you?” I ask she nods she gets up and we walk in to the back ally.

“What do you know about Daxam and Daxamites?” I ask. 

“I know that they are a bunch of bullies,” Kara replied.

“And how do you know that and who are you any way?” I reply.

“I am none of your business daxamite,” Kara answered and walked of inside.

I head back inside going back behind the bar pour myself Aldebaran Rum, the drink that is deadly to humans but refreshing to aliens. I watch them get up and leave not before miss mysterious looks back at me. I drink the rum in one gulp putting it down on the bar hoping that mysterious girl won’t tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter2: Daxamite hero

Kara

I really shouldn’t drink, I woke up the next morning still not feeling safe to fly. For an alien I get the worst hangovers, I couldn’t get my mind off Mon-El. He defiantly was the prince of Daxam, he was so stuck up from the small child when I met him before Krypton was destroyed. I can remember his mother being so set in her ways when I met her though he and his father were so quite. So being a prince and having servants turned him into a frat boy.

 

I showered and got into my Supergirl suit and was just about fly off the baloney to go to DEO when my sister Alex rang and said there was trouble at the Alien Bar. I flew off the balcony and landed in front of the bar to be meet by J’onn. We walked into the bar and I stared feeling the familiar effects of Kryptonite in close proximity. Metallo appeared unexpectedly from the side, shooting a blast of Kryptonite my way. J’onn jumped in front of the blast, knocking him through the wall, hitting his head off of the wall and knocking himself unconscious. I flew up but the Kryptonite in the air weakened me to the point where I couldn’t stand. Metallo fell to the ground and I looked up to see Mon El wrestling to keep him on the ground. 

 

Metallo knocked Mon El away, turning his attention back onto me, firing a blast of green energy, hitting me in the chest.

 

Mon el 

 

I heard the sound of fighting coming from the bar and I super speed to see a man fly in front off what looks like Supergirl. He got knocked out of the bar, I run and jump on to the man who has a energy projector on his chest knowing that if it Supergirl then the green energy being Kryptionite will hurt her. I knock him to the ground, wrestling with him so Supergirl can stand up. He knocked me off of him and I didn’t have time to knock him over before he shot Kryptonite straight at her chest, she fell.

 

I jumped up quickly knocking him against the wall, punching him in the face then punching him in the chest. I dug in, ripping the Kryptionite out. Metallo’s eyes closed as his body fell lifeless to the ground. I left his body lying on the floor before running over to get the steel box and putting the Kryptonite in the box. I picked up the box and then rushed over to Supergirl making sure she is breathing. I picked her up and sped up to my apartment above the bar, lying her on the bed. 

 

I set the Kryptonite box on the kitchen table. Next I opened all the blinds and windows to allow the sun light to shine on her body. Locking the door so no one can get in, I got myself a drink I pulled a chair up beside the bed.

 

Kara Supergirl

 

I opened my eyes expecting to be lying in the DEO but instead I woke up to see a dirty white ceiling. I can remember being sent to the bar, fighting Metallo and then being shot in the chest by Kryptionite, feeling weak then nothing. I look around and spot someone sitting on a chair with his head on the bed asleep. I sit up slowly and instantly see that it was Mon El.

 

“Who the hell are you?” I shouted acting as if I had never met him before. He jumped away looking startled. “Where the hell am I?” trying to jump to my feet.

 

“I’m Mon El, I’m your hero,” Mon El said with a cocky smile.

 

“You? A hero? You kidnapped and brought me here!” I shouted looking around looking around to see a small dirty apartment. I sat back down on the bed, still feeling weak from the Kryptonite. 

 

“I didn’t kidnap you, the one you were with got knock out by the Kryptionite shooting man. I knocked him over before he could shoot you though he ended up shooting you. I brought you up here after I ripped the energy shooter out of him,” Mon El explained. I was surprised that for a Daximite he can fight.

 

“Where are you from? How can you fight so well?” I asked knowing that if he is the prince then he wouldn’t be trained to fight. 

 

“You don’t know? I was trained by your cousin, Superman, after he found my pod he trained me then sent me to help you,” Mon El explained and I was shocked by what he said he was trained by Kal.

 

“Why did he send you to help me? I don’t need help, I don’t need a amateur to help and you still haven’t said where you’re from,” I said annoyed that my cousin thought I needed this dude to help me.

 

“I’m from ….. Daxam and he told me that his feisty cousin would not like it, ” Mon El explained making me laugh at the fact that Kal knew I would not like it but still done it.

 

“You’re a Daxamite, how? Daxam was destroyed only the rude bully of a prince survived who stole a Kryptionite pod,” I asked raising my eyebrow at him making him looked worried. 

 

“Yes that would be me,” Mon El said I cant believe that he has the guts to stand there thinking he’s a hero though I do have to admit he did do well with Metallo.

 

“What happened to J’onn the one that I was with me?” I asked knowing that if Alex couldn’t find me she would worry.

 

I don’t bother waiting for a answer I got up and headed towards a door that I guess leads to the bar. I walked down a flight of stair that lead to the bar and saw Alex, Maggie and Winn already investigating what happen. They spotted me and Mon El. 

 

“Al…. I mean agent Danvers,” I stumbled 

 

“Supergirl? I didn’t expect to find you here are you alright?” Alex asked concerned.

 

“Still a bit weak, is J’onn ok?” I asked walking over to where they stood Mon El walking behind the bar. 

 

“Guardian took him back to the DEO to get him checked over. He also took Metallo,” Alex replied.

 

“I’m Mon El by the way, Supergirl’s hero,” Mon El said to them. 

 

“You mean you’re Mon El of Daxam,” I said looking at him as if he crazy he smiled at me but it wasn’t the cocky smile from before. The rest laughed and said hello to Mon El.

 

“Do you know what happened to the Kryptonite?” Winn asked Mon El. 

 

“I put it in a box I will go and get it,” Mon El said running back up to retrieve it. Alex give me the look that said she wanted all the information on what happened with Mon El. Mon El came back with a box in his hand handing it to Winn.

 

“Right we are done here, you can a open the bar as normal,” Maggie said as they packed there stuff up and made there way out the Maggies’s car.

 

“Stay out of trouble Daxamite,” I said as I left with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 3: The Offer 

Kara 

 

Maggie dropped Alex and me off at my place. Apparently she doesn’t want to leave me alone tonight after what happened. I think that’s just a way of finding out what happened with Mon El. We get a pizza delivered and sit in front of the television. I can tell that Alex is dying to pester me to know what happened.

 

“I can tell your dying to ask,” I said trying to sound annoyed but Alex knows me to well.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kara,” Alex laughed but carried on. “So what happened?” 

 

“Nothing, he fought Metallo, then he took me up to his apartment until I woke up which was just before I came down,” I said getting a raised eyebrow from her. “Nothing happened.”

 

“If you say so,” Alex said. “So you don’t like him.”

 

“I’m a Kryptonian and he’s a Daxamite, we’re not supposed to like each other. We’re enemies,” I tried to say convincingly.

 

“That doesn’t answer the question Kara,” Alex laughed.

 

“We wouldn’t be a good match, we are totally different, he is totally selfish,” I said. Mon El shocked me today, he wasn’t the selfish Daxamite. He fought for me when the Kryptonite weakened me and he showed how much he could be a hero. “Right, I’m going to bed, wake me if I’m needed.”

 

I woke the next morning feeling normal again which is strange to say as the only thing that can me make me fell weak is Kryptonite. I get up, Alex is already up and making breakfast. I super speed to get a shower and get ready. It’s so good to be able have my powers back fully. Alex is just putting the breakfast out when I returned. 

 

“J’onn will want to speak to you when we head to the DEO,” Alex told me.

 

“Ok, what has happened to Metallo?” I asked.

 

“He’s busy being questioned about Cadmus whether he will talk or not,” Alex answered.

 

“Well he’s powerless now, Mon El ripped out his way of fighting back thanks to Mon El, ” I said.

 

“Mon El really did a number on him, we have him hold cell, ”Alex told me.

 

I flew Alex to the DEO after she got a shower and changed. We land on the balcony on in DEO tower and I could see J’onn wait to speak to me inside. I make my way towards him.

 

“Would I be able to speak to you, Kara?” J’onn asked as I got to him 

 

“Of course,” I said as we make our way up to the balcony to talk.

 

“I’m sorry I let my guard down yesterday and couldn’t help you out,” J’onn said.

 

“It was not your fault you were protecting me,” I said shocked that J’onn would apologize for getting hurt trying to protect me.

 

“I heard you had a Daxamite to help you,” J’onn said.

 

“Yes, Mon El, he has been trained to fight by Superman after he found his pod. He then sent him here to help me,” I told J’onn who gave out a little chuckle.

 

“I’m glad he was there for you Kara when I couldn’t. It sounds like if you trained him as well. He could be a great addition to the DEO, he could help you out. Superman send him to help you, if that ok with you?” J’onn asked me. I had never really thought of Mon El joining the DEO but I quite like the idea of someone else on my side that has some powers like me.

 

“I think its a good idea it will keep him out of trouble,” I told J’onn 

 

“Would you mind going to get him?” I agree that I will and go and get him I land in the back ally going into the bar. I see that he’s not behind the bar instead he’s sitting on one of the barstools.

 

“Now that an alien we don’t normally see in here, what can we do for you Supergirl?” Mon El asked when I get to the bar.

 

“You can come with me,” I said. 

 

“Why? What have I done wrong?” Mon El answered.

 

“I would appreciate it if you would come with me so we can talk in private,” I said getting a raise eyebrow from him.

 

“Ahh ok lead the way,” he said as he got up following me outside and jumping from roof to roof after me as I fly towards the DEO. We both land on the baloney of the DEO.

 

“What’s this place?” Mon El questioned as soon as we landed. 

 

“Welcome to the Department of Extra-normal Operations, I am J’onn J’onzz,” J’onn greeted as they walked down into the main hall. “You must be Mon El.”

 

“Em…yeah…” Mon El responded awkwardly. “Can someone tell me why I’m here?”

 

“I will leave that to you,” I smiled to J’onn walking away. I walked to were Alex is standing.

 

“Was that Mon El,” Alex asked giving me a confused smile.

 

“Yes J’onn is offering him a job in the DEO. I will be training him and he will be helping me when I go out to fight,” I tell her.

 

“And how do you feel about that? Because you and him are so different and you are sworn enemies?” Alex laughed I can tell she is winding me up trying to get me to admit that I like Mon El which I don’t. He will just be my work colleague. 

 

“I will be professional and he isn’t as selfish as I thought he was. He’s a good fighter,” I said. 

Mon El 

J’onn I think he said his name is, lead me to an office. I still don’t understand what happened, Supergirl lead me here but I don’t understand why or what kind of place it is it looks brilliant. J’onn take a seat behind a desk I sit at the other end.

 

“Can you explain why am here,” I asked I was think that there were going to tell me to leave National City that they didn’t want a Daxamite living here. 

 

“We would like to offer you to train with Supergirl and join the DEO.   
You will work with Supergirl to fight off evil, you really impressed Supergirl yesterday,” J’onn said he waited for a replied off me but I don’t know what to say they want me to be hero. “What do you say” 

 

“Are you sure? I’m a Daxamite, do you think I’m strong another to be?” I asked not believing what he offering me.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you are, you helped Supergirl out when I couldn’t. We would be putting you though some test and training I think you would do well,” J’onn said. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing he thought I would be good.

 

“If you are sure I will certainly take it,” I said he smiled 

 

“Welcome to the DEO team,” he said shaking my hand. “Let’s go down and I will introduce you to some of the team.”

 

Kara

 

Alex and I stand around talking until we see J’onn and Mon El appear. They walked over to where we were standing. I’ve never seen Mon El looking unsure of his surroundings. He’s normally so cocky and confident but he’s acting so shy. 

 

“Can I have everyone’s attention, I would like to introduce you all to our newest member Mon El of Daxam. J’onn shouted to everyone we walked over to where the group were. I have so many of them at the bar. “This is Agent Danvers, Agent Schott, James Olsen AKA Guardian, and of course the main one, Supergirl,” J’onn said Mon El said shaking all there hand and smiling at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 4 Interrogation 

Alex

It was now my job to go and question Metallo. I knew this was going to be difficult. I walked to his cell and saw him sitting there looking as smug as ever 

“And look who decided to pay me a visit,” Metallo mused as I approached his cell.

 

“Where is my father?” I demanded threateningly.

“I have no idea,” Metallo shrugged appearing unconcerned.

“Where is he?” I glared back at him growing more annoyed.

“I don’t know,” Metallo replied growing annoyed. “He disappeared after trying to get rid of the aliens off earth.”

“Then what were you doing at the bar?” I questioned further.

“I wanted a drink,” Metallo smirked back.

“I’m not playing around,” I shouted with narrowed eyes. “Answer me.”

“Why don’t you ask you’re new friend?” Metallo responded with a grin. “Cadmus wants him, I don’t know why, don’t care either.”

Mon El…

So that’s who they were after 

Why?

I knew I couldn’t get anymore out of him, not with the way he seemed almost pleased at having been captured and talking with me. I turned and left the room steeping out into the corridor beyond. I went and found J’onn and Kara. Found them both in front of the DEO foyer. 

“What did he say Agent Danvers?” J’onn asked the question.

“He said that he was in the bar because Cadmus wants Mon El,” I explained.

“Why does Cadmus want Mon El?” Kara jumped asking before J’onn could say any think.

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t say anything, just that they don’t know where our father is. I think he’s lying about that, I think dad is still with Cadmus,” I explained.

“Right, I think its best if we have Mon El stay here until we find out what Cadmus wants with him. Could you also tell him that he we would like for him to stay here and why?” J’onn asked I nod before he walks off.

 

Kara

I walked up to the balcony where Mon El stood. He still had a bit of shyness about him. I never noticed how innocent he looked standing there, overwhelmed by everything.

“It’s overwhelming isn’t it?” I asked walking up beside him and smiling at him as he looked out at the view.

“Yes it is, but its brilliant in there, what all of you do in there?” he asked back.

“It’s all them in there, I just go out fighting the bad guys,” I said.

“You’re joking, you are the bravest, I hope I can someday be as brave as you are and as good as a hero as you,” Mon El said as he turned smiling at me. I didn’t realize how nice his smile is.

“Well sadly I’m about to add to the overwhelming feeling I need to talk to you in private,” I said as I lead him to the sleeping space in DEO.

“You always sound very terrifying when you say things like that and then lead me away,” Mon el winked.

“I’m not terrifying, ” I said being sarcastically.

“No, your not terrifying, you’re supercute,” he said winking did I really just hear right was he flirting with I didn’t think I was his type. We reached the room and I go in. He followed me as I move my cape out of the way and sit down on one of the beds, he sits down beside me 

“Agent Danvers spoke to Metallo, he works for Cadums which is a project that experiments on aliens in order to weaponize their abilities for military purposes. He was at the bar for you,” I explained to him.

“What do you they want with me?” Mon El asked confused. “How do they even know who I am and that I’m even on earth?”

“I don’t know, Metello wouldn’t say much when we were interrogating him. We would like for you to stay here and not go out unless I’m there to protect you,” I said.

“So I get a supercutie as a bodyguard, ok I don’t mind,” Mon El replied with a cheeky smile on his face. I could hear Alex voice in my head asking me ‘do you relies he flirting with you?’ I can’t help but smile.

“There is also something else you need to know, you were questioned in the bar a couple of days back about someone saying about you being a Daxamite, well that was me,” I said and Mon El confused look again.

“What do you—its you?” Mon El asked as I zoom off and returned a moment later dressed in my normal clothes.

“I’m Kara Zor-El though my human name is Kara Danvers,” Kara introduced herself.

“You’re Agent Danvers’ sister, does that mean she’s an alien as well?” Mon El asked making me laugh.

“No she’s human, she’s my adoptive sister,” I told him.

“I thought she didn’t look alien,” he told me making me laugh more.

“So you’re saying I look like a alien?” I asked as if I was offended but could not stop laugh at his goofy smile.

“No your too pretty to be a human,” Mon El smirked.

“We’re going to setup a room for you at the DEO,” Alex spoke up as she appeared from the side, shooting a smirk at her now flustered sister’s face. “Why don’t you and Kara go get your things?” I quickly speed and change back in to my suit.

“Err…yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Mon El responded in surprise at see her suddenly appear. “We’ll be right back.

Without another word he headed for the balcony and jumped off, hopping from one roof to the next. I was right behind him, flying a few feet behind and taking note of just how fast he was. He was fast, almost as fast as I was, and he proved it by crossing the city far quicker than we did to get to the DEO.

“Well this is not how I thought this day would go,” Mon El mused as he started packing. He didn’t own much, just a few things like clothes and drink. “What about you?”

“These last couple of days have been weird but no more than normal,” I replied 

“So I gather I have to get used to these kind of things happening on a day to day basis? ”Mon El said.

“Pretty much, you will get used to it eventually,” I said as Mon El picked up a small backpack. “Is that all you have?” I asked shocked that all he has.

“Yes I only have a few things,” he replied.

“Come on lets go, the bar is starting to fill, we don’t know who watching,” I said and as we leave out the back way I feel like someone is watching us leave.

We get back to the DEO and Alex is standing waiting to show Mon El to his room. We followed Alex to a room that has a bed and a set of draws in. “Here you go it not much,” Alex said to Mon El “Right, I’m going because I’ve got a date,” she said walking towards the exit.

“Training bright and early tomorrow,” I said though he doesn’t look to keen on the bright and early.

“How early is early on this planet?” Mon El asked.

“Eight in the morning, be up and ready. I will meet in the main part of the DEO,” Kara answered

“Eight? Isn’t that a bit to early?” he asked surprised. 

“Eight AM Mon El, see you in the morning,” I replied walking away. 

“See you in the morning Supergirl,” Mon El called after me as I waved backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 5 Training 

Kara 

I flew onto the balcony of the DEO the next morning. It was eight o’clock and Mon El was not there waiting for me. I headed straight to his room and heard a voice coming from the other side.

“Going to enjoy watch him get all sweaty,” I turned to see Alex laugh and raise her eyebrow at me.

“I don’t think aliens sweat,” I reply I keep on walking I get to his room I knock on the door still getting no answer. I knock again then open the door with a little too much strength, taking the door off its hinges. I put the door down against the wall.

“First day of training your late,” I shouted making him jump awake.

“What happened to my door?” he asked.

“I don’t know it fell off,” I said as I walked back out. “I will meet you in five minutes,” I make my way down to the training room and gym. 

“You’re late again, I said five minutes,” I said without turning to see him at the door. 

“I got lost,” Mon El said.

“So did my cousin teach you fight?” I asked him.

“Yes the basics,” Mon El said.  
“Right come at me,” I said .

For a moment he hesitated before charging at me, moving faster than anyone I’d seen before, easily rivaling Non whom I’d fought last year. The punch came at my face faster than I would normally be able to react if I hadn’t been expecting it.

He was fast…

I was faster…

With inhuman speed I moved, my arm snaking round and blocking his punch to the side, opening up his guard enough for me to step to the side and deliver a punch of my own. It didn’t connect, instead meeting nothing but empty air as Mon El threw himself to the side.

I pursued him as he rolled across the floor and climbed back to his feet. My foot came up, thrusting out catching Mon El in the chest, hurling him back and into the wall.

“Damn…okay…that hurt,” Mon El grunted as he pushed himself out of the hole in the wall his body had made. “You’re faster than your cousin.”

He’d sparred with Superman before, repeatedly, and if he were to compare Supergirl’s fighting style compared to his it would be like night and day. Superman’s entire fighting style was based around his superior strength and experience while Supergirl’s was based around speed and power. He needed to be faster, a lot faster, he thought as he pushed himself. Or did he? What was it that Superman told him when he was training him?

If you encounter an opponent who was stronger and faster than you, think before you fight.

The words echoed through his mind as he narrowed his eyes, his focus solely on the blond hero in front of him. Clenching his fists, he breathed slowly and took a fighting stance. After three seconds without any movement from Mon El, I flew right at him and threw punch at his face. For a moment I thought that I had him dead to rights with his back against the wall however that changed after a moment.

He shifted his weight and turned, his left hand coming up and crossing his body to grab my wrist. He continued turning and his right hand came up to backhand me across the side of the head.

I staggered back stunned and was unable to guard from the follow-up kick from Mon El that sent me into the far wall on the other side of the room. This time it was my turn to be surprised by my opponent’s fighting style.

“You…” I trailed off surprised. 

“I sparred with Superman, he taught me a lot,” Mon El told me I didn’t expect him to be that strong.

“I can tell that you are strong,” I said. I have fought many people but unless they had Kryptonite I had never feel so challenged. I sat down on the floor.

“Have I worn you out Krypton?” he laughed as he stood over me.

“Not a change Daxamite” I said I held my hand out for him to help me up. Just as he was about pull me up I pulled him down. He ended up face down on the ground. He turned on his back and laughed 

“Is that because I beat you up?” he asked we end up staring at each other. He didn’t look like that cocky daxamite that I meet In the bar. I don’t know what it was about him but he seemed different. Alex came running into the training room 

“Sorry am I interrupting something?” we both drop our gaze between each other and shake our heads. “You’re needed Supergirl, it’s a car chase. I get up and run straight out flying toward the car chase.  
Mon El 

I get up thought with Kara gone I can feel Alex staring me 

“Promise me one thing Mon El, don’t hurt her she been though a lot,” Alex said.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“Just…don’t hurt her,” Alex said before walking away.

I stare after her for a minute, confused at her words and what she meant. Was she talking about Kara? Hurt her? How could I hurt her? She was strong, stronger than me, at least physically. Did she mean what I thought she meant? I think she’s beautiful yes but could it even work between us? I mean she’s a Kryptonian and I’m a Daxamite, our planets never got along at the best of times.

I head back to my room my door has been put back on I get some more clothes I head for the shower rooms. I shower and change I head back to my room. Kara is stood at my door about knock.

“Don’t break my door this time,” I said making her jump.

“No promises,” Kara said laughing. “ I came to see if you want to go for some lunch.”

“Like a date?” I asked surprised.

“No….of course not, just two friends going to for lunch what do you say ,” she said stuttering.

“I wont refuse food,” I said we head to the front of the DEO. We jumped and flew, landing out the sight of people. Kara leads us to a café called Noonans . We take a seat at a table, order food and drink

“Nice place this is,” I said I could tell it was nothing like the alien bar from the looks of every one there was not alien in sight.

“I used to come here for my old bosses orders,” Kara told me.

“Where did you used to work,” I asked.

“I used to be a reporter at Catco,” she told me.

“Your cousin is a reporter as well isn’t he? What happened?” I asked.

“The editor in charge, Snapper didn’t like me so he got rid of me,” Kara explained and I couldn’t understand why he didn’t like her.

“Well its his loss,” I told her. I could tell she still wanted to have the job but if this ‘Snapper’ dude wasn’t going appreciate her then he’s a fool.

“I know but I loved that job,” she said pouting. She looked so cute when she pouts.

“Can’t you just go to another news agency?” I suggested.

“It just wouldn’t be the same I loved working for my boss but she left,” Kara sighed.

“…So anyway, what do you do for fun on this planet?” I asked trying to change the subject.

“Well there’s sports and the stuff on TV plus people find dating fun.” Kara explained 

“Dating? What’s that?” I asked confused I had never heard the word dating before.

“Ahhh….its hard to explain, the closest reference for a Daxamite is mating,” Kara struggled to explain to him.

“Mating huh? Is that why Alex said for me not to hurt you?” I asked not thing much of my question 

“Alex … what did she say?” Kara asked 

“After training, after you left she said for me to promise not to hurt you. At first I could not understand what she meant because we had just been sparring and of course there was change I could hurt you but I don’t think she was talking about me hurting you like that,” I explained.

“Ah Alex she’s all way butting in, just ignore her,” kara said trying to laugh it off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 6 The Beginning 

 

Kara 

I can’t believe that Alex said to Mon El not to hurt me, god knows what he’s thinking. I need to speak to Alex. I picked up my phone from the table in front of me I ring Alex’s. She picks up.

“Hi sis,” Alex said.

“Where are you,” I asked I don’t say hi back, I don’t understand why I feel so annoyed that she said some thing to Mon El.

“I’m at home why is there something a matter?”Alex replied concerned.

“Can I come over?” I asked.

“Yes of course is every ok?” she responded.

“I’ll be over in a couple of minutes,” I said cutting the call off heading towards the window. I opened it and flew out. I landed in a quiet back ally a street away from Alex’s apartment. I get into her building up to her apartment door. I knocked and she comes straight to the door.

“Is there something wrong Kara?” she asked straight away as she opens the door. 

“Can I come in?” I asked. 

“Of course,” she said as she stepped out of the way to let me in. I walked in and she closes the door 

“What did you say to Mon El,” I asked cutting straight to the point.

“I only told him to promise not hurt you,” Alex answered know straight away what I meant.

“Why would you do that?” I asked.

“I just don’t want to see you hurt any more,” Alex told me.

“Why and how would he hurt me,” I told her. I know she means well but I’m Supergirl, I can handle myself.

“I didn’t say he would. I just worry about you. I know how much you liked James and that didn’t work out, ” Alex told me. I was slowly starting to be less annoyed. I know she just wants the best for me. 

“You don’t need to worry about me. I never said I like Mon El,” I said I don’t know why I was still trying to deny it.

“You didn’t need to say you like him your eyes light up when he’s around,” Alex said smiling.

“My eyes don’t light there up like that all the time,” I lied.

“You blush every time he’s around, what did he say a couple of days back before you went to get his stuff?” Alex questioned.

“Nothing he was just flirting but he does that to all women,” I told her.

“Yes he does but he doesn’t look at them the way he looks at you,” she explained.

“He doesn’t see me in a attractive way he see me in cutie way,” I said as I shock my head.

“How do you know that,” Alex inquired.

“That what he said a couple of days ago that made me blush. He said that he doesn’t mind me protecting him because I’m a Supercutie,” I told her blushing.

“Yeah yeah he likes you,” she laughed.

“Well even if he does like me it wouldn’t work anyway. You saw what happened with me and James,” I sighed trying to convince my self not Alex.

“Yes you didn’t work that doesn’t have to happen with you and Mon El,” she spoke quietly.

“Maybe we will just have to see,” I told her. “Anyway I’m going to go I will see you later,” I get up walking towards the door Alex follows me we hug as I leave.

I go straight up to the roof of Alex’s apartment I fly straight to the DEO.

Mon el 

I head down to the gym and fighting room. I am busy working out. I can hear the sound of something hard hitting something else hard. I look into the training room to see a car suspend from the ceiling. I can only think of one person strong enough to be punching and kicking a car. I walked to the training room stopping on the stairs. Watching Kara hitting and kicking it like it punch bag.

“What’s that car done to you,” I said as I jumped over the railing.

“Just got things on my mind,” she said.

“Like what?” I asked curious.

“Cadmus, Alex and other things,” Kara groaned out in frustration.

“Cadmus? We’ll sort it out together that why your training me for. If the problem with Alex is what she said to me yesterday then I know she’s just looking out for you and the other thing I don’t know.”

“Thanks Mon El now can I go back to beating up this car?” Kara asked with a smile.

“No you can’t,” I said as she pouted.

“Why not?” she asked pouting more I love when she does that.

“Because I want you to go home and relax or as Winn says chillax,” I told her.

“Why?” Kara asked confused.

“You will see later,” I grinned.

Kara leaves after I banned her from beating the car any more. I head out of the DEO I got to a couple of shops then head toward Kara’s after I asked Winn where she lived. I get to her apartment I knock on the door she opens it with surprised expression.

“Hi what you doing here?” she asked me.

“I have potsticker, ice cream and club soda and we are going to have fun by watching this thing. A ‘TV’ you say people do for fun,” I answered.

“How do you know I like these things,” Kara questioned.

“You drank club soda at the bar, I asked Winn what takeaway you liked and everyone likes ice-cream,” I told her with a cheeky smile. “Now can I come in.”

“Come in make your self at home,” Kara sighed with a smile moving out the way taking the bags off me.

I go sit down on the sofa watching Kara put the two tubes of ice cream in the freezer she brings the takeaway over. She walked over to the sofa and sits down beside me putting the take away on the table. She turned on a square thing I guess is the television. 

“What was like it like on Krypton?” I asked her.

“It was peaceful and quite,” Kara answered. “What was it like on Daxam being a prince.”

“It was lively I left Daxam when I was seventeen and you know I was the spoilt prince. I stole the Kryptonian pod I got trapped in the Well of Stars. It slowed my aging down until I finally landed on Earth. I don’t want to be that person that I was when I left Daxam. I hated the person I was. I was lazy and selfish I didn’t care about others. All I did was drink and party. After I arrived on Earth I wanted more from life. I wanted to be a hero, to make my survival mean something,” I explained.

“I understand for me I left Krypton to protect my cousin. My pod got knocked off course. I ended up drifting into the phantom zone. Eventually I was able to escape I end up here on earth. By the time I got here my cousin already revealed himself as Superman. I didn’t just want to be Superman’s cousin. I wanted be the hero this time. So I understand you wanting to be a different person,” Kara explained. 

“Have you ever thought about going back to living a normal life?” I asked.

“No as difficult as it can be at times I love knowing I’m saving people,” Kara answered.

“What about dating?” I asked.

“I did like someone not that long ago some one I worked with but it didn’t work,” Kara answered.

“So you’re not dating anyone?” I questioned I don’t know if I want to now the answer.

“No I’m not?” she replied I was relived to hear she wasn’t.

“Good,” I said looking down at lips.

“Why good?” Kara asked I know it was really a question as she was doing the same as me and looking at my lips.

I closed some of the gap between us I place my hands on the side on her face. We were inches apart she filled the rest of the gap. The next thing I know the kiss Is getting deeper. I laid her flat on her back so am lying over.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 7 The Morning After 

 

Kara 

 

I woke up the next morning as the memories of the previous night drifting back. I turned over to see Mon El still sound asleep beside me. I decided to get up and make breakfast for us both. I get the stuff ready to make pancakes I know I have to more than what two regular humans can eat. Aliens can eat more.

“I smell food,” Mon EL said coming out of the bedroom putting his T-shirt on.

 

“I was supposed to be making you breakfast in bed,” I sighed he came over and put his arms around me from behind.

“Who says we can’t go back to bed to eat these?” Mon El asked kissing my neck. He went to grab a pancake off one of the plates before I bat his hand away.

“You can wait come on then if you want breakfast in bed,” I said with a smile. I put all the food on to a tray. I follow him back into the bedroom.

“Can we keep us a secret for now? Every time I am with someone everyone knows,” I asked. 

“So there a us know is there,” Mon EL smiled. 

“Yes I had a really nice time,” I said.

“Mmm me too but there is one thing, I would like you to be here when I wake up not making breakfast,” Mon El suggested.

“So you didn’t like your breakfast in bed?” I asked with a smile I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face.

“Oh I did but I like you more then food,” Mon El said leaning over and kissing me I move over the bed to sit beside him. Cuddling into each other eating our breakfast.

We had just finished our breakfast when my phone stared to ring. I picked it up to see Alex’s name on the screen. I showed Mon El so he knew not to speak.

“Hi Sis there something wrong?” I asked acting normal.

“Hi yes do you know were Mon El is? J’onn went speak to him and he’s not in his room and no one has seen him,” Alex told me.

“No I haven’t seen him,” I lied.

“Winn said that the last time he seen him he was coming to yours. Did he turn up?” Alex asked.

“Yes he turned but he left to go back to the DEO,” I lied again. “I will be over in ten minutes.”

“Okay see you soon,” Alex said suspicion in her voice I put down my phone.

“I have to go to the DEO you have gone missing,” I said hastily.

“Ehh okay I need to get dressed,” Mon el said getting up and putting the rest of his clothes on while I changed.

“You will have to wait 30 minutes after I leave and you follow,” I said.

“Eh okay see you at the DEO,” he said as I flow out he window I land at the DEO to be greeted by Winn.

“Are you okay you look a bit out of it?” Winn asked.

“Yes just when Alex phoned she woke me up,” I replied hastily.

“We think Mon el has been took by Cadmus,” Winn said.

“He hasn’t,” I told him not really knowing what to say.

“How do you know,” Winn asked giving me an odd look.

“ I saw him,” I said with out thinking.

“Okay where? You just got here,” Winn asked confused.

“Walking along,” I said winging it.

“Didn’t you fly here how could you see from such far up,” he questioned further.

“Yes……..” I stumbled across my word.

“Oh wait did you two…” Winn asked wide eyed.

“No of course not ……” I stumbled again by this point my face is burning. “Okay yes but don’t say anything to anyone.”

“I wont say any thing I thought you liked each other but be warned if he hurts you he will have me to answer to,” Winn said am so glad I have Winn as a friend. We head down to where every one is stood.

“Has Agent Schott told you we think that Cadmus might have Mon El,” J’onn said to me I don’t know how am going to get out of this.

“Kara has just reminded me that Mon el said he was going to the alien bar after he left Kara’s,” Winn explained. I’m so thankful that he said that.

“Why could you not just tell me that on the phone Kara?” Alex asked giving me a suspicious look.

Just as I’m about to answer when Mon el lands in the DEO.

Mon el 

I’m sat in Kara’s apartment she has just left to go to the DEO. The last time I sat on this sofa I have done the thing I have wanted to do since meeting her and that was to kiss her. I can understand that she doesn’t want anyone to know about us at the minute. Earth is different to Daxam because on Daxam they throw a party when two people get together.

It been thirty minutes since Kara left I get up I go to the window jumping from building to building until I get to the DEO I don’t know what to say in when I get in there. I walk in J’onn, Winn, Alex and Kara all turn when they hear me coming. I see half of a smile from Kara the other half she looks worried.

“Hi guys what the matter?” I asked acting normal.

“I forgot you had went to the alien bar after Kara’s last night and they thought you had been took by Cadmus,” Winn said this is the excuse was to why did come back to DEO. I can’t understand why Winn is that he forgot I said I was going to the alien bar.

“Yes I went to speak to my boss got drinking must of fell asleep,” I said playing alone.

 

“Well please make sure you return here every night until we deal with Cadmus, ” J’onn said giving me stern look before walking off. 

“Kara and Winn is that the best lie you could come up?” Alex laughed as she walked away making the two friends look at each other.

“You’re in trouble Kara,” Winn said making Kara put her heads as patted her on the back and went back to work.

“Do you want to tell me what happened,” I asked Kara. We walked to into the locker room.

“Winn said that you had told him that you were going to the alien bar after mine last night,” Kara mused.

“Why did Winn say l was going to the bar?” I asked confused.

“Because he knows about us,” Kara told me.

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know,” I asked further.

“He guessed I thought we liked each other and so does Alex think that,” Kara suggested.

“Oh well the sooner people know the more I can do this in public,” I said kissing her.

We stood in the middle of the locker rooms just kissing and cuddling until the door to the locker room burst open and Alex came in.

“Kara Cadmus has sent a warning they have dad they want to see you they have more Kryptonite,” Alex burst out making Kara run for the door throwing her glasses off ripping opening her shirt to revel her Supergirl suit underneath.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 8 Cadmus I  
Kara/Supergirl 

I landed out side of Cadmus. I entered the building it full of labs where they work on any aliens they have managed to trap. I find cages, in one of them lays my unconscious adoptive father Jeremiah bound and gagged with Kryptonite around the cages so I can’t get near.

“Nice of you to join us Supergirl,” Lillian Luthor spoke clearly. I turned to see her stood there with someone I can barely see. Whoever it is they look like J’onn. “I would like you to meet Cyborg Superman.”

“He’s the real Hank Henshaw,” I said. “What do you want?”

“You can have your father if you hand over Mon El of Daxam,” Lillian offered.

“You honestly expect me to do that?” I shot back.

“With your father’s life on line I expect you to,” Lillian confirmed.

“NO!!!!!” I shouted in anger at her words. How dare she!

“You have two hours to bring the Daxamite to us or your father will be killed. I expect you back here with the Daxamite, alone. If I see even a hint of a DEO team then your father dies,” Lillian threatened.

“You’re not getting him I will find a way to get my father from you,” I swore.

“Good luck Kryptonian,” she smirked in reply.

I exited the building. I couldn’t understand why Cadmus wanted Mon El so much. There is so many aliens in National City why have Cadmus choice Mon El that they want. I fly off flying straight back to the DEO everyone is waiting for me to return.

“What happened?” J’onn asked as soon as I got to table in the DEO.

“They have dad they said if we hand over Mon El they will give us dad back,” I told them I could see the confused look on Alex and Mon El face.

“Did you see him? Where is he?” Alex questioned.

“They have him knocked out tied up and gagged. They have Kryptonite all around the cage so couldn’t get close,” I answered.

“Get a team ready well send them in,” Alex said.

“They will kill him if we send anyone in it has to be me and Mon El and that it,” I told them.

“I will go. You can hand me over I’m not going to stand let you lose this change to get your father back,” Mon El said. I can’t believe what I was hearing. I know he wants to help people but handing his self over to Cadmus.

“There is no way you being handed over we will find another way to sort this out,” I said looking at Mon el he looked determined.

“You can’t put me over your father,” Mon El said.

“We will find a way I have never seen Kara look so happy so we will find a way,” Alex said.

“I have a way I will change into Mon El. Me and Kara will go to Cadmus she will hand me over. She will get Jeremiah back. I will find out what they want with Mon El then break out,” J’onn told.

J’onn changed into Mon El. We flew to Cadmus walking towards the room. In many of the room we see aliens being tested on by Cadmus workers. We enter the room Jeremiah is still unconscious in the cage.  
Lillian appears from another.

“You finally come to your senses and with thirty minutes to spare” Lillian smiled.

“He’s here give me my father,” I snapped.

“You’re really going to give up that easily?” Lillian questioned smiling as if she had won.

She signaled for Cadmus workers to open the cage. I watched as they approached him and removed a small device from his back. Suddenly Jeremiah was awake and gasping for air. He was okay or at least he looked okay.

“No tricks,” I said clearly. “Now give me my father.”

They drag over him over dropping him at my feet taking. They take Mon el instead. I helped Jeremiah to his feet I put his arm around my neck leading him out of Cadmus. I flew him straight back to the DEO. Alex and Mon El are waiting for us to arrive back. Mon El helped me take him to the medical bay.

“Hello dad,” Alex’s said.

“Hello girls,” Jeremiah said back. He quickly looked to Mon El. “You’re Mon El of Daxam how did you manage to get me without giving him over.”

“J’onn is posing as me do you know why they want me?” Mon El told Jeremiah.

“Your parents want you back they landed on earth two weeks ago,” Jeremiah replied.

“I thought your parents were dead” I said shocked 

“I thought they were,” Mon El told me. Speeding off the last I saw of him he jumped of the DEO balcony.

“I am going after him,” I said not waiting for Alex to disagree.

Mon el 

I jumped from building to building. I can’t believe my parent are still alive. I noticed that Kara is flying above me she landed in front of a big building.

“What you doing here?” I asked. I’m happy she is here to back me up but I don’t want her to get hurt.

“I’m here for backup,” Kara replied.

“You should stay out of this Kara,” I said.

“I can’t,” Kara said I know there is no point arguing with her. 

“Come on then lets go find my parents shall we,” I tried to sound cheerful.

We entered the building Kara lead us to the room where Lillian should be. We entered to see J’onn in the cage with Lillian standing beside it talking with one of her goons. At the back of the room was a curved structure with a small pedestal in front of it and a half dozen more goons crawling all over it.

“You’re back?” Lillian mused and narrowed her eyes at me. “And you’ve brought another one? Then this one must be fake…”

J’onn transformed into his Martian form and burst out of the cage completely unaffected by the Kryptionite. He flew over to us and landed beside us before Lillian’s goons could react.

“It’s over Lillian,” Kara declared.

“Actually it’s only just beginning,” Lillian countered.

Just then the structure lit up casting a purple glow on the room. It was a device of some kind though I couldn’t tell what kind until vortex of energy appeared in the center off the archway. A gate? I’d heard about such devices before but this was the first time I’d ever seen one.

Two figures stepped through dressed in regal armour, Daxamite Royal Armour to be exact. I knew the moment I saw it even before I saw their faces that they were my parents. King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea.

“Mother…father…” I trailed off unsure what to say.

They were dead, my world, my people, all dead. How? How could they be alive? I thought that I was the only one to make it off of Daxam before it was showered by debris from Krypton. I mean the only reason that I survived was because my bodyguard shot the Kryptonian emissary and told me to take his pod.

“Mon El,” Rhea spoke up with surprise and something in her voice. “Finally.”

“We’ve combed the stars for you and now we’ve found you. It’s been too long,” Lar Gand said as his eyes looked over the room.

“Remember our deal,” Lillian cut in. “I trust that your forces are ready to help clean up this world.”

“Be gone from our sight,” Rhea waved her off. “You and your organization have fulfilled their usefulness, the deal is off.”

“You…” Lillian trailed off with a glare. “Everyone clear out.”

Without another word Lillian’s goons started running for the exits with Lillian herself following close behind them. We had no choice but to let them ago especially with my parents here. For a moment I thought that everything would turn out okay and we’d all talk things out.

“A Kryptonian? And a Martian?” Lar Gand asked as he looked us over. “Why are you standing with them, son?”

“These are my friends father,” I answered.

“Friends? A Kryptonian? Have they brainwashed you Mon El?” Rhea questioned.

Lar Gand must have thought the same thing because he lunged for the table beside the portal generator that I hadn’t even noticed was there and grabbed a small green knife from. He launched himself at Kara and stabbed her in the shoulder faster than she could react.

He grimaced in pain as Kara screamed from the green—Kryptionite—knife. I didn’t think about what to do I just threw myself between them and felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. It was the knife, it was sticking out of my shoulder and it burned hotter than anything I’ve ever felt before. I fell to my knees and felt my vision start to darken.

It was a led knife covered in Kryptonite…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 9 Cadmus II  
Kara

 

The pain ripped though my shoulder. I felt weak, I can remember Mon El’s father stabbing me in the shoulder. I sat up to Mon El lying on the floor with a knife in his left shoulder. He must have jumped in front of me to block his father from stabbing any more. I remember that the only way to hurt a daxamite is with lead. Had Cadmus planned to stab his parents if they betrayed them? Cadmus must have escaped after stabbed Mon El.

“Return to your ship or we will make you leave,” J’onn order to the king and queen of Daxam.

They disappeared through the portal they came though not before saying.

“We’ll not give up until we’ve got our prince back to where he belongs,” Rhea said before disappearing.

“J’onn help the lead is killing him,” I cried J’onn came over kneeling where Mon El’s lifeless body lay picking him up.

“We’ll take him back to the DEO are you strong enough to fly back?” J’onn asked picking Mon El up. I nod. 

We left the Cadmus base we fly back to the DEO. Alex is pacing around waiting on our return. We landed on the balcony the doors open to lets us. Alex runs straight for me the fly back has took out of me I felt weaker then I did before. I nearly collapsed as we come thought the door Alex grabs me before I fall.  
“What happened,” Alex asked seeing J’onn carrying Mon El.

“His mother and father turned up his father stabbed me. Mon El jumped in front of me the knife that stabbed me with was lead covered in kryptionite,” I told Alex as J’onn lay Mon El in the beds in the medical bay the medical staff race in.

“You need to be put under the yellow sun lamp,” J’onn said to me.

“I’m fine,” I said trying to convince them I’m fine.

“Come you can back soon,” Alex said dragging me away. We reached the bay where there is a bed with a lamp shining over.

“How’s dad?” I asked Alex as she turned the sun light on as I lay on the bed.

“He’s resting Cadmus didn’t hurt him too badly this time,” Alex answered. “So what happened with Mon El’s parents?”

“They betrayed Cadmus. They made a deal if Cadmus gets Mon El and hand him over. The Daxamite army would help Cadmus get rid of the aliens on earth. They think I have brainwashed so his father picked up the knife that was on the side he stabbed me then Mon El must have jumped in front of me to protect me and he ended up with being stabbed as well,” I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

“He will be fine you know Mon El this wont keep him down,” Alex reassured me.

“I know that but I’m still worried,” I said felling scared.

“It will all work out in the end,” Alex smiled rubbing my arm.

“Does that mean I can go back and see how he is?” I asked hopeful.

“Give it a bit more time then you can,” Alex said making me pout.   
Alex left I lay there for a while longer I must have fallen asleep because the next I know Alex was shaking me awake.

“He’s fine he’s not awake yet he still unconscious but you can go see him,” Alex said. I still felt a bit weak but I ran as fast as could to medical bay where Mon El lay the knife had been removed from his shoulder.

“How is he?” I asked Alex who had followed me and was now stood at the door of the medical bay 

“They managed to remove the knife they said if it had been a few left it might have went into his heart,” Alex explained. I grabbed a chair that was in the corner putting it beside his bed. I sat down I take a hold of his hand.

“I will leave you to it,” Alex said from the doorway of the medical bay.

I sat there just staring at him wishing for him just wake up. After an hour of just sitting there I lay my head down the bed I dozed off.

“How long have they been together?” J’onn asked Alex when they came to check on both of them and found Kara fast asleep.

“I don’t know I found out when I went to tell Kara that Cadmus wanted to speak to her,” Alex answered looking at J’onn.

“As long as she’s happy after what she went through. I gather that was where he was last night the I knew winn was lying about him being at the alien bar ” J’onn smiled he had grew real fond of the danver’s sisters over the past year. 

“I’m going to take Kara home” Alex said as she waked over shaking me from my sleep I jumped awake thinking it was Mon el. I look up to see he still not awake. 

“Come on I’m taking you home,” Alex told me 

“No I am going to stay here I want to be here with Mon El,” I replied back.

“I will phone you as soon as he’s awake,” J’onn said making me jump I didn’t know he was there.

“Come on,” Alex told me I knew not to object.

 

Alex 

Me and Kara left the DEO I drove us back to her place. Kara flew up into the open window as she still is dressed as Supergirl. When I get to her apartment she lets me in.

“You go get changed and I will make us a hot drink and put a film on and we can sit and relax,” I told her.

She wasn’t her happy self she walked in to her room. I went into the kitchen and made us a drink. By the time I’m finished she’s back and dressed in an over sized t-shirt that I gathered was Mon El’s and a pair of pajamas bottoms. 

“You pick the film,” I said I as put the hot chocolates down on the table. She put the film in grabbed a blanket she sat closes to me like she used to do when she was sad about something. We sat in silence for a while I can tell she will not sleep until she knows he awake.

“So come on then you and Mon El,” I said breaking the silence. Her face seemed to brighten when I said his name.

“What do you mean?” Kara kinda smiled.

“I’m not daft Kara I saw you hugging and kissing in the changing rooms,” I laughed Kara hid her face as she went bright red.

“Last night,” Kara said a smile on her face because she was talking about Mon El. “He came around because he saw me punching a car in the gym at the DEO because I had a lot on my mind….” 

“What did you have on your mind?” I cut her off.

“Cadmus, you and him,” Kara told me.

“What about me?” I asked I was confused to why she had me on her mind.

“You made me think when you told him not to hurt me,” Kara confessed. “You made me relies I can’t let what happened in the past stop me.”

“Oh I see carry on with what happened then?” I asked further.

“He told me to stop hitting the car and go home and he would surprise me later. He asked Winn where I lived and what food I liked. He came around with potstickers, ice cream and club soda. We sat and talked for ages. We got on about dating he asked if I was, I said I wasn’t. He said good, I asked why and the next thing I know one thing leads to another,” Kara blushed.

I couldn’t believe how sweet he was. I had misjudged him when I first met him. I though Kara was just going to get hurt because she trusted him. Know I can see happy he makes Kara I have never saw her look so happy as did this morning. 

 

“I’m happy for you Kara,” I said hugging her. We go back to watching the film after fifteenth minutes I look down to see Kara has fallen asleep on me. A couple of hours later we are both awoken by Kara’s phone.

“Hi Kara it Winn it’s about Mon El……”


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 10 Betrayal

 

Kara 

 

I didn’t wait for Winn to say anything. I just dropped my phone on the couch as the feeling dread just hit me. I speed into the bedroom to change. I didn’t even think to tell Alex what was happening I didn’t even know what time it was. I flew out of my apartment and landed on the balcony.

 

“What happened?” I asked I knew there was something wrong when Winn stood waiting for me.

“Mon El’s parent have took him,” Winn told me in a scared voice.

“And you stood there and let them?!” I shouted.

“There was nothing we could do Kara. His mother and father turned up with ten Honor Guards armed with guns. They tore right though us,” J’onn explained. “They were using energy weapons that burned a hole through one of our people.”

“Where did they go?” I asked the question.

“We’ve tracked them to a facility at the edge of the city. It’s a suspected Cadmus facility,” Winn informed them.

“Agent Schott please get Agent Danvers to come to the DEO I think we need to speak to Jeremiah,” J’onn said to Winn.

“It’s ok I’m here I followed after Kara left. What happened”? Alex said appearing in the DEO.

“It doesn’t matter we need to speak Jeremiah,” I said speeding off leaving Alex confused.

“I really wish she would stop doing that she doesn’t realize not every one can walk as fast she can,” Alex huffed following behind me. We got to the medical bay and saw Jeremiah still lying on his bed.

“What do you know about Cadmus?” I said.

“Straight to the point Kara,” Jeremiah said.

“Why did Cadmus release you all of sudden?” I questioned.

“It was a contingency plan in case the Daxamites betrayed Cadmus. They weren’t going to take any chances with them,” Jeremiah explained.

“So what’s Cadmus’ plan?” I asked further.

“There’s a backup facility that Cadmus built at the outskirts of the city to fall back to if they needed too,” he continued. “I’m sorry Kara, Alex, but I was only trying to protect you.”

“…Take us there,” I said clearly.

We headed back into the main entrance. J’onn is waiting for us to return.

“Me and Winn will be staying back keeping in radio contact. First sign of trouble I will be there,” J’onn told us.

“I will fly out and scout the area then follow the car,” I told not even waiting for an answer.

I left the DEO and flew around expecting to see a Daxamite ship flying around. I didn’t see anything so I flew down so I could see Alex and Jeremiah’s car.

We soon arrived outside of a small warehouse. I flew down as Alex and Jeremiah got out the car. The warehouse looked too small to hold much.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” I asked.

“Yes I’m positive,” Jeremiah said.

We headed towards the building and I tried the door it looked. I tried to use my x-ray vision but something seemed to block me from seeing through. I laser blasted the door and the door melted. We walked in to see nothing but a dark shadow standing in the middle of the room. 

“It’s about time what took you?” said a voice. I knew that voice it was Lillian Luthor.

“Don’t worry I’m on your side when the Daxamites invaded Cadmus. I trained your father as a spy he became my cover if they were to betrayed us. As the saying goes ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend,’ well if the Daxamites have their way then we’re both going to die unless we help each other.” Lillian spoke 

“How do we know you aren’t going to betray us like the Daxamites did to you?” Alex asked. “You made my father a weapon.”

“I trust her,” Jeremiah spoke up.

“We’re listening…talk “ I said flatly.

“I have a plan to get Mon El back,” Lillian explained. “Every Cadmus facility has a failsafe put in place in case it is ever overrun by hostile forces. However it takes time to implement and whenever you’ve attacked one of our facilities we haven’t been able to deploy it. The Daxamites did the same however I’m sure we can trigger the failsafe and neutralize the Daxamite threat before they realize what’s happening.”

“What failsafe?” Alex questioned further.

“It’s a gas,” Jeremiah was the one who answered. “It’s not lethal and will only knock out those who inhale it.”

“The plan is to knock out the Daxamites before they can react and then send them back through the Transmat-Portal at the facility,” Lillian finished. “We have an ally in the Daxamite forces, an Honour Guard that once served as Mon El’s manservant back on their planet.”

“How did you manage to get a Daxamite on your side?” I asked.

“It wasn’t that difficult all he wanted to do was protect Mon El,” Lillian told us.

“How do you know he’s not betraying you as well?” I asked.

“You ask to many questions Kryptonian,” Lillian said.

“I want a lot of answers,” I responded with a glare.

“I can understand that,” she nodded. “However you’ll find no such answers here. As for our Daxamite spy, let’s just say we’ve taken precautions for if he ever decides to turn on us.”

Precautions?

“What precautions?” I asked not liking the implications.

“Just a small device imbedded in his back,” Lillian replied as if she was talking about the weather and not a person’s life. “If activated it will release a dose of liquid lead into his bloodstream, effectively killing him.”

“You…” I trailed off unable to find the words. She was a monster, there was no other way to describe her.

“Curse me all you want but the situation will not change,” she spoke clearly. “Now let me ask you this, what will you do?”

I can’t even describe how angry I was at her, not now and not ever. I hated her for what she’s done and what she’s prepared to do. And she calls what she does ‘saving the world.’ I refuse to believe that manipulating and killing people is the answer to saving the world.

“…We’ll help each other,” I finally agreed. “For now.”

Damn it I hate her so much that its burning me up inside to not just go over there and put my hand through her chest. Thank Rao that there was no Red Kryptionite nearby otherwise I would have already done that. In the end though I was able to reign myself in and agree, if only to save Mon El. After he was rescued and the Daxamites defeated then we could go back to being enemies.

“We will head back to the DEO to inform them of what’s going to happen. Will you get some of your people to come as we will need back up,” I said. 

We left the building Alex and Jeremiah took Lillian in the car Lillian didn’t look pleased to have to travel with them. I flew back. Buy the time we get there there’s a crowd of Cadmus people including Hank Henshaw.

“Do you mind tell us what is going on?” J’onn asked as I landed.

“We are working with Cadmus to get Mon El back,” I told him I could tell he didn’t think it was a good idea.

“And you thing that’s a wise Idea?” J’onn asked me.

“They have a way to get us into where the Daxamite’s are,” I told him.

“If you think you an trust them you have my back up,” J’onn said I could tell he still didn’t look convinced.

“I don’t trust them it just the only way we can get Mon El back,” I told J’onn.

Alex, Jeremiah and Lillian entered the DEO followed by what looks like a Daxamite royal guard.

“So I gather you’re the reason why Mon El doesn’t want to leave Earth a pretty girl like you,” the guard said when they reached us I could tell he didn’t mean in a nasty way as he smiled as he said.

“No he just wants to be a hero he doesn’t want to be the prince,” I said.

“Its alright I just want him to be happy I never liked working for his parents back on Daxam. I never served his parents they didn’t think I was good enough to protect them so I served Mon El who treated me more like a friend. I was the one that put him in that pod that day because I knew he didn’t want to be that spoilt prince that his parents made him,” the guard told me.

“I’m glad Mon El had someone to protect him on Daxam,” I said.

“You don’t have worry I won’t betray you like my people did,” the guard add.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter11: Gas

Kara 

We made a plan that the Daxamite royal guard would take me to Cadmus’ old facility as if he had captured me. He lead me to the Daxamite hideout. The surprised look on the Daxamite’s faces as he lead me to a office that must have been Lillian’s office he open the door to see Rhea looking over a data pad.

“Your highness we have just found this Kryptonian snooping around out side,” the royal guard said making her look up from the data pad.

“Ahh Kryptonian I was wondering how long it would take you to try and get my son back,” Rhea smirked. “So come on that what your plan to rescue him.”

“I don’t have a plan. I know he’s better off with his family,” I lied. “I came her to talk.”

“About my son I gather you are wasting your time,” Rhea laughed “Take her away put her in a sell.”

We left the office, we head towards the cells were they held my father that was laced with Kryptonite. I knew that Mon El’s parents would not have put him in a cell where people would find him. The guard lifted his gun, shooting the cameras that lead to a room at the back of the building.

“Come on we have to be quick,” the royal guard said. He opened the door Mon El lay in cell he didn’t look to good his shoulder looked worse he lay motionless.

“What they done to him?” I snapped to the royal guard. I half expected to see Mon El’s eyes snap open when he heard my voice but he still lay motionless.

 

“I don’t know, he was awake when I left to come to the DEO,” the royal guard said quickly running to open the door to the cell. “We have to hurry up, there is still some lead in the wound that’s why it’s not healing.” 

“Get the car ready we are bringing Mon El out he not in a good way,” I said though my ear piece. We picked him up half dragging his body. I used my X-ray vision to make sure that corridor was clear. We opened the back to the building, Winn and Guardian were there to take Mon El of us.

Winn rushed passed me and I turned back to see where he was going. I saw him standing near a small biometric hand scanner. It lit up as he raised his hand and covered it. It flashed once and then twice before turning red. A second later he was running back towards us as gas started to drift out from the vents all around the building. We didn’t waste any time in leaving the area as the gas ran its course and knocked the Daxamites unconscious.

Thank Rao we made it…

\--

Alex  
I was already leaping out of the back of the jeep as we pulled up with Maggie right behind me. I could smell the gas from here though thankfully it only effected the Daxamites. I tightened my grip on my weapon, a small Glock pistol ready and loaded just in case any of the Daxamites were still conscious.

We approached the side entrance and readied ourselves. I quickly nodded to Maggie. A second later she nodded back before she pulled away from the wall and kicked the door down. I was through the door a moment later, my gun raised as my eyes scanned the room. It was a loading bay of some kind with several crates of alien design littering the area. Scattered around were the unconscious bodies of the Daxamites looking like they had just lain down for a nap in the middle of the day.

“Secure the building!” I yelled to the rest of the squad. They started to file in and spread out through the facility. “Let’s find the control room.”

“Lets go,” Maggie smiled.

We made our way through the facility and found a few stragglers. It didn’t take long to dispatch them with a quick punch to the head. Between the gas in the air and us getting the drop on them, the few Daxamites that were still conscious didn’t stay that way for long. Finally after a half hour we made it to the control room.

There was only one body here…

King Lar Gand…

“There’s no one else here,” Maggie spoke up as she looked around the room. “Where’s the queen?”

“I don’t know,” I replied. “Stay sharp.”

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed.

I walked over to the large computer terminal at the far side of the room and accessed the door controls for the facility. I quickly inserted the pen drive that Winn gave me into the terminal and it automatically opened all of the doors. I looked over at one of the screens and saw dozens of DEO personnel entering through the now open doors a moment later.

“That should do it,” I sighed in relief that Winn’s pen drive actually worked. If it hadn’t then we would have had to use blast charges to open some of the doors and that would have been messy. “J’onn, we’ve secured the control room and the doors are open.”

“Good, Agent Schott is on his way back now,” J’onn responded over the comm. “Any sign of the King and Queen?”

“We’ve found Mon El’s father in the control room,” I answered. “We haven’t see his mother yet though.”

“Keep us posted,” J’onn said before the comms went dead.

Maggie nodded at me as she raised her gun and headed for the doorway. I followed close behind with my own gun raised and together we helped scour the building for any Daxamites we migh have missed. Eventually Winn arrived and reactivated the portal.

“Are you sure that you have the right coordinates?” I asked him. “I don’t fancy throwing them through the portal and them all dying because the other side of it leads to deep space.”

“Yeah—I mean it’s fine,” Winn reassured us.

I simply nodded and motioned for several DEO agents to start throwing the unconscious Daxamites through the portal. I trust Winn’s judgment when he said that the portal was safe. Two hours later the last of the Daxamites were sent through except Lar Gand and Winn closed the portal down.

It was over…

They were gone…

There was just one problem though…

Rhea’s body wasn’t among the number that was sent through…

“J’onn, can you hear me?” I asked as I looked around the control room.

“Loud and clear Alex,” J’onn responded.

“There’s no sign of the Queen anywhere,” I reported. “She must have escaped.”

“…I see,” J’onn mused. “We’ll find her.”

We left the old Cadmus facility after cuffing Mon El’s father and putting him into the back of the DEO van. We headed back to the DEO. We put Lar Gand who was still unconscious into a holding cell. I spoke to J’onn about setting up a search for Mon El’s mother.

Mon el

The last thing I remember was lying on the floor of the cell, the pain in my shoulder was getting worse. The pain must of knock me unconscious because the next I know am waking up to be back in the DEO medical bay. I look around there is a chair placed beside my bed Kara is sat with her head in her hands.

“Am I in heaven?” I asked making Kara’s head snap up she had tears running down her face.

“Not quite,” she said trying to smile. “We managed to get you back to the DEO your shoulder’s in a bad way.”

“Hey what’s the matter?” I asked the tears still running down her cheeks.

“I thought I had lost you. Your royal guard led me to you. You were laying motionless on the floor when we got there,” Kara cried I moved along the bed and held up my good arm for her to come towards me she lay on the end of the bed cuddled into me.

“I’m a Daxamite I’m made of strong stuff,” I tried to joke. Kara laughed a bit but her tears still kept coming. “Hey I’m here I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara finally leaned up and give me a smile she closed the gap resting her forehead against mine smiling down at me. She placed a small kiss on my lips she went to move back. I placed my hand on her back, she couldn’t this time I kissed her more deeply. The kiss was interrupted by Alex coming into the medical bay.

“Sorry I just wanted to let you know that we have your father in a holding cell,” Alex told us. I was confused to where my mother was.

“What happened to my mother?” I asked.

“When we searched she was no where to be found we think she has escaped underground,” Alex told us.

“Okay thanks Alex,” I said.

“I will question King Lar Gard,” Kara spoke from beside me. Alex nodded and left.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked me. I didn’t know how to feel I thought my parents where dead then they arrived on earth.

“I just don’t understand,” I shake my head in confusion. “Why would they do all of this? For me? I just don’t understand any of it.”

“ I think you should talk to your father,” Kara told me with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl.

 

Karamel a Kryptonian and a Daxamite

 

Chapter 12 Lar Gand 

Kara 

Mon El’s father had been moved to one of the DEO’s interview rooms. For all we knew he hadn’t done anything wrong so we were not treating as a criminal. Alex and J’onn were going to be waiting outside in case of trouble while Me and Mon El made our way to the interview room. Mon El was coming in on the interview after all his parents have done to him and his father did stab him I still don’t trust his father. We enter the room he is sat on the other side of the table to where two chairs sat.

“Son are you okay?” Lar Gand spoke as we walked in to the room he rose from his chair.

“Sit down or I will have you chained to the table,” I spoke bluntly he sat down.

“Do you have to be in here Kryptonian I would like to speak to my son,” he said as we sat in the chairs in front of him.

“Father Supergirl is here because she needs information about where mother is,” Mon El spoke up.

“I don’t know where your mother is,” the King said I didn’t know whether to believe him or not. It was the first time I had noticed the burn to his face and arms.

“Where did you get the burns from,” I asked I don’t think Mon El has noticed them.

“When your people found me I was locked in a room,” he spoke. “Rhea locked me in there when I refused to do as she asked,” he looked somewhat scared. 

“What did mother want you to do?” Mon El asked.

“She wanted me to kill Supergirl. Before we escaped Daxam we picked up Kryptonite in case when we landed on her we came face to face with you or your cousin,” he said as he looked at me.

“So you had your change to get revenge for what you say krypton done to your world why did you refuse” I asked he looked at me then looked at Mon El.

“When we land on earth we just want to find Mon El. We found him and I was surprised to see that he didn’t want us to be back with us and that he would do any thing to save you,” he spoke to me then looked over at Mon El. “I want what’s best for you son and from what I can see you have found happiness on earth.”

“But that only you father, mother is still out there to kill Kara. Because she can’t get past the fact that when Kara lost her her world we did to. Kara she lost her parents that day.” Mon El said to his father before looking at me he took my hand under the table.

King Lar Gand stayed quiet just looking down at the table.

“If mother want Kara as revenge for what happened to Daxam then she will have to fight me to. Because the only reason I’m a better person is because of who I fell in love with when I landed on Earth,” Mon El carried on I was taken by surprised when he said the last part.

“I will help you as much as I can but I don’t know what she has planned,” Lar Gand said. Mon El got up and hugged his father.

“We will get someone to come and get you so they can help with burns,” I told him 

“Thank you Supergirl,” he smiled at me. We left the room Alex and J’onn still were stood out side of the room when we left.

“I will get one of the medical team to treat his burns,” J’onn told me they had put the intercom on in the room so they knew what Lar Gand was saying.

Him and Mon El left for the medical to see if Mon El was ok to leave. While me and Alex walked backing the main area of DEO. 

“What’s going to happen with Mon Els father can we trust him”Alex asked.

“I don’t know he seem genuine enough,” I said I really didn’t know if he could be trusted or if he was just tricking us but only time will tell. 

“You looked shocked to what Mon El said,” Alex said making me raise my head.

“I was,” I answered looking at Alex who had a half smirk half smile on her face. I knew what she was talking about straight away.

“Has he never said that to you before?” Alex asked I shock my head I didn’t get to say anything else before I heard Mon El coming.

“I’m free to go as long as i rest” Mon El said coming over to where me and alex stood. He stood beside me pouting , making me laugh.

“Is that your way of saying you don’t want to say in the DEO”i laughed i could hear Alex sniggering in the background.

“Maybe” Mon El said nodding his head.

“ well am sure you can get your old flat back at the bar “i said winding him up making him put the puppy dog eyes on.

“You two are cute “ Alex spoke up i giver her a funny look

“I cant stay by myself I’m hurt”he said in a cute voice. Making me giggle.

“I suppose you can stay the night”I joke he kissed my check then ran to get some stuff from his room. . He return with a big bag with what looked like it held all of his stuff. 

“.i thought i might as well bring all my stuff in case i stay again” Mon El said to me with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Well don’t do anything i wouldn’t do see you both in the morning”Alex joked walking away.Me and Mon El left the DEO. We arrived back at my apartment. 

“Make your self at home “ i said as I closed the window that we had just came though. 

Mon El made his way into the bedroom placing his bag on the bed.

“I will empty some draws so you can put your stuff away” i said as i wen over to start and empty the draws 

“You didn’t mind me bring all my stuff over” Mon El asked as he put his arms around me from the back making me stop what i was doing.

“No of course not” i said as i turned around in his arms so i was facing him. He place a kiss on the end of my nose then on my lips. 

Not long later we both sat on the sofa watching a random movie not really taking much noice just randomly kissing and laughing. I can tell the conversation with his father is still playing on his mind.

“I know you don’t trust my father” Mon El said

“It not that I don’t trust him it’s just you have a hole in your shoulder where he stabbed you I don’t know wether to trust him or not” i told him 

“I want to believe him I just don’t know either,” Mon El sighed and rubbed his forehead with his left hand. “Either way we have be careful around him.”

“I agree,” I nodded back.

“I meant what I said to my father I’m a better because of you,” Mon El told me I moved closer to him kissing him.

“I know you meant it,” I smiled. I placed another kiss on his lips. We spent the next five minutes smiling and kissing until Mon El broke the silence.

“You seemed shocked when you heard me say I was a better person because of who I fell in love with,” he said.

“I didn’t expect it,” I smiled.

“I never felt like this about anyone before,” Mon-El said putting his forehead against mine. “Not being able wipe the dope grin off my face or the butterflies in my stomach feeling so happy with you.”

“I know the feeling,” I smiled cuddling more into his side.

We talked for the rest of the night and tried our best to forget everything that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be appreciated


End file.
